


There's a Thin Line Between Hate and Sex

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: When you are so pissed off  at each other you just have to fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, again my impatient nature gets the better of me. Just shout and kick me in the head if it's full of awful mistakes.
> 
> This one is for [](http://bunnyohare.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bunnyohare.livejournal.com/)**bunnyohare** who wanted
> 
>  
> 
> _I'd like to see you do a Spike/Xander with hot, dirty, angry sex. Like if they fucked during the basement days of season 4. Not non-con or rape, just the kind of sex you have when you have to choose between killing the other person or fucking them until neither of you can walk._  
>  Line: "Make me work a little bit harder."
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't quite manage it the way you wanted but it does have sex and it does contain the word 'harder'. A number of times. *apologetic smile*. Anyway here are 2747 words of Spander sex. I've never written Xander before so bear with me.

Xander closed his eyes and wished, for the billionth time, that he could stake the blond menace. Well, of course he _could_... it was just that killing defenceless creatures, no matter how damn irritating they were, wasn’t really on his resume. He could probably gag him though, but then he would first have to convince Spike to let him tie him to the chair again. Yeah, like that would happen. Never should have let him loose in the first place. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

“And then it just went tulip. Right in the middle of a ride too.”

“Spike. Shut up.”

“’Xander, you do not want me?’” Spike’s high-pitched voice went right along with his fluttering eyelashes and pouting lips. “’But I’m wearing my see-through negligee and high heels!’”

“Shut up!”

“Bloody priceless, that was. Your girl, I must say, she sure knows how to put a man down.”

“Spike.”

“And the exit, that was bloody brilliant.” Spike cocked his head and swung his hips, catwalking across the room. He was almost at the door when something heavy threw him forward. Instinct made him jab his elbow into his attacker and it wasn’t until the blinding pain ripped through his skull that he realised that it was Xander who had tackled him and was now laying on top of him, gasping for breath.

“Ow!” Spike pushed him off, gritting his teeth. “What the bleeding hell did you do that for?”

“You… hoo…you fu… hu… cking asshole.” Xander wheezed out as he struggled to his knees, delivering the last word with a surprisingly fast blow at Spike’s ribs, just missing by a few inches.

“Me?” Spike caught Xander’s wrist before he managed to throw another one and rolled them both over, pressing the boy to the floor. “You’re the one who bloody well tackled me!”

“You shut up!” Xander struggled to get loose, but it didn’t seem as Spike’s chip considered squishing to be real violence. “You fucking shut up about Anya! And me!” He even tried biting Spike’s arm, which only earned him an incredulous look and a flash of real fangs. “You have no right!”

“I have all the bloody right in the world!” Spike hissed into his ear, pinning him down with all his weight. “You’re the one who makes me lie there, listening to you two!”

“ _Make_ you? Not like I want you to be here!” Xander managed to slide one leg loose and kicked Spike in the side. Scrambling from underneath the grunting vampire he shakily got to his feet, only to have them swept from under him. He landed facedown on the bed, groaning as Spike threw himself on top.

“And you think I do?” Spike pinned Xander’s arms down along his sides and stared intensely at that delicious vein throbbing in Xander’s neck. It gave him a slight headache but nothing serious. “I’d rather be back in Rupert’s stinky old bathtub than being here with you.”  
  
“Well, why the Hell…” Xander managed to get one of his arms loose, struggling until he was on top with Spike face down underneath him, “…don’t you go then?”

“Oh, I’ll go. I’ll go right now and …” Spike suddenly froze and for a long time all that could be heard was Xander’s struggled breathing. Then he said incredulously, “Are you hard?”

“What?!” Xander sat up abruptly, pulling his hands away from Spike’s shoulders like they were burning him. “No!”

“You are! You bloody well are!” He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. “ _This_ is turning you on? You couldn’t keep it up for the pretty lady but one tackle with me and hello Johnny!” Spike wriggled his ass, rubbing it against Xander’s erection. “Now what could that mean, I wonder?”

“Shut up!” Xander tried to get off the bed but Spike moved incredibly fast, grabbing him around the waist and pressing their pelvises together. More than close enough to leave Xander no doubt that he wasn’t the only one getting off on this.

“Like the boys then, heh? Or is it only little me you bat your eyes at?” Spike moved his hands down to the boy’s backside and gave it a good squeeze. “Aaww, I’m actually touched.”

“Get off me or I swear I’ll…”  
  
“What? Kiss me to death?” Spike pouted his lips. “Smoochie, smoo…” The hot lips pressing against his took him totally off guard and for almost a second he didn’t respond. Then he was fucking the boy’s mouth violently with his tongue, ripping his ugly Hawaiian shirt apart and pushing it off his shoulders.

Xander pulled back, gasping for breath. “I hate you.”

“That’s all right, pet.” Spike pulled off his t-shirt, hissing when Xander leaned in and sucked on his right nipple. “I hate you too.”

Moving down Xander left a wet trail down Spike’s chest. Stopping right above his waistline, he looked up with anger in his eyes. “This means nothing.”

Spike grabbed Xander’s hair and pushed him down further until his mouth was breathing hot air on his denim-clad cock. “Not waiting to marry you, whelp.” Then yelped when the boy actually bit him.

Breathing heavily Xander pushed Spike back, smiling when his head hit the wall. “I _mean_ , I’m not gay and if you tell anyone…”

“Don’t wanna get dusted, do I?” Spike rubbed his head, scowling, but a drop of sweat travelling down Xander’s chest distracted him and he just had to get it.

“Nnngh… Oh God!” _Spike was sure talented with that tongue._ “I didn’t say I’d…”  
  
“The Slayer, you idiot.” Spike started working on the buttons on his pants, lifting his hips to get them off.

Xander stared at him, his fury forgotten for a moment. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Now shut up and take of your trousers.”

They glared at each other and then it was all a flurry of movements. Before he knew what was happening Xander lay on his back, naked as the day he was born, and on top of him was Spike, cool skin rubbing against hot. And poking his thigh was… oh wow! That was kinda big. And wet. While Spike was attacking his mouth again Xander sneaked his hand down. His first touch was hesitant but the way Spike moaned encouraged him to venture further. It felt different from his own, smooth skin sliding down, exposing the head. Spike thrust into his hand, growling softly.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, luv. Give it a little squeeze… Ow! Bloody hell, those are my balls, you twit.”

“I know.” Xander gave them an extra squeeze before releasing them. “That’s what you get for ordering me around. And I’m not a twit, whatever that is.”

Spike tilted his head, smiling at him in a way that was not really friendly at all. “It means you’re a very fuckable young man.”

“Oh.” Xander seemed to ponder this for a moment, trying not to let what Spike was doing with his tongue distract him too much. “Wait… no it doesn’t. You said twit to Giles the other day.”

Spike looked up and winked. “Well, he is younger than me.”

“Eeewwww.” Xander did consider backing away in horror but that would mean loosing contact with Spike’s tongue and Spike’s hand and… oh God, Spike’s cock. “You two…? That’s just… eeww.”

“All right, all right, it means you are an annoying little brat.” Spike flicked his tongue over Xander’s nipple before continuing his way down. “Happy?”

“Yes.” He sighed in relief then frowned. “I mean no. I’d rather go with the ‘fuckable young man’.”

“Too late.” Spike ignored the throbbing cock trying desperately to swing in his direction and continued licking down on the inside of Xander’s thighs. “But that doesn’t mean you’re not.”

Xander’s eyes went wide and he said “No?” Or at least he intended to say that but it came out more as a ‘Nnnghah’ with a surprised tone at the end.

“Actually,” Spike flipped him over and started to lick his way down the crack. “I think you are very fuckable.”

This time he was going to say ‘That’s right mister and don’t you forget it’ or something equally clever but all he could manage was a croaked, “Really?” and then his mind went kinda blank. Funny, he didn’t even know you could lick… there!

He was twisting the sheets in his fists and he suspected he had even drooled a little. But then again, that could just as well be Spike’s saliva because it seemed to be going everywhere. Even into places he’d never ever stick his tongue, not even for a million dollars. Well, unless Spike asked him too.

What was he saying? And what the hell was he doing? This was Spike, for god’s sake. Spike! The undead evil vampire who would kill him as quick as he got that chip out, or possibly right now by licking him to death.

“Have you got any lube, mate?” Spike’s voice travelled into his brain through a mist of incredible bliss.

“Huh?” Must find brain. Must connect brain to tongue. Must make intelligent sentence. “Huwha?”

“No worries, I found it. Now this chip better behave or I swear I will track down Farmboy and…” Spike frowned and then said with a smirk. “…give him Angel’s phone number.”

“Wha?” Spike ramblings seemed to make even less sense than usual, possibly because there was a wet finger pressing against his entrance and if it didn’t get in there soon he might have to kill the owner of that annoying voice.

“You ever done this before, pet? Any little adventures you haven’t told me about?” Xander shook his head and Spike sighed. “How about your little lady then? She ever play with your tight little arse?”

Strange how he could lie here, completely naked, covered in vampire saliva with said vampire circling his hole with a slick finger and still thinking of what Anya had done, with that gigantic pink jelly dildo she was so fascinated with, made him blush like a schoolgirl.

“Eh… maybe. A little.” Or a lot. “Why?”

“Just that the more you’re stretched the sooner I can sink into that nice little hole of yours. Now we can take all night stretching you slowly so there won’t be much pain, but I don’t really fancy waiting that long. But on the other hand I _really_ don’t fancy having to postpone this ‘cause of a headache, courtesy of your friend Captain Cardboard.”

“Do you always talk so much during sex?” He ducked from Spike’s light swap to his head but the vampire still groaned from the sudden pain in his head.

“Just tell me, she liked to stick things up your arse, didn’t she?” Xander nodded and then gasped as the finger finally popped inside. “How come I’m not surprised? What then? A finger?” Spike sunk it further in, wriggling it a little. “Something more?”

“Uh…” _Oh God, that was good._ “…under the bed, in a box.” That way he didn’t really have to say it. Not that Spike’s whistle made this whole thing any less embarrassing.

“Right. Don’t think we’re gonna have much of a problem.” Spike jiggled the frightening thing a few times, quite mesmerised, then added hastily, “Not that I’m much smaller.”

“In your dreams.” Another finger going inside him and sinking to the second knuckle shut him up and he started to push up against it.

Spike scissored his fingers inside the slick channel, the other hand pumping his own cock. “Watch it whelp or I might just shove that thing inside you and…”

“Shut up Spike and get on with it, will ya?” Xander hissed at him, those fingers making him so desperate for more that he was way beyond feeling embarrassed or dirty or ‘Oh God, it’s Spike, it’s Spike!’ anymore.

“Oi! You little… oh fuck it.” Spike popped out the fingers, rose up on one hand and started pushing slowly against the slick entrance, hoping and praying to the God of Sex that the bloody chip wouldn’t go off. Only once did he feel a tiny sting and then he slowed even further down, which was rather hard since Xander kept pushing up against him, trying to make him go faster.

“Be still, you idiot. Do you want my head to explode?” he growled, grabbing the dark hair and holding the boy as still as he could.

“As long as your cock doesn’t explode too soon, I fucking don’t care.” _Well, if that’s what he wants._ With a last push Spike was embedded to the hilt inside him.

For a moment they both froze, Xander holding his breath and Spike trying not to start his. Wouldn’t do to make the whelp know how much this was actually affecting him. It had been too bloody long since he’d had anything. And that was Harmony. Stupid blond bitch wouldn’t even let him…

“Are you gonna move anytime soon or are we just gonna stay like this until there’s an earthquake?” The tremble in Xander’s voice kind of ruined his confident words but they still had the right effect and that’s what counted. Spike started to move slowly at first, still not quite sure if his head would get attacked by white lightning or not, but Xander’s frantic pushing and cursing soon got him going and for a long time all that could be heard was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and heavy panting, moaning and grunting.

“Harder.” Xander finally gasped, gripping the sheet with his sweaty hands. “I’m not a girl, Spike. I need it harder.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you, pet.” When Xander whined pathetically he added “Hurting you hurts me.” Xander twisted his head and looked up at him surprised. “My head, you idiot. Hurts my head.” Seeing the wounded look Xander tried to hide he sighed. “And I don’t wanna hurt you either ‘cus… you’re… an ok bloke.” Bugger it, soon he’ll be writing the kid poems and baking him pancakes. “And if you tell anyone I said that I’ll tell them about your little… well not that little, pink toy.”

But he did speed up a little, pounding into Xander as hard as he dared, to the point that he began to feel tiny stabs of pain in his brain. Oddly enough that only made him harder. Old kinks die hard.

When he started to feel close to the edge he pulled the boy higher up on his knees and took hold of his erection. Hmmm, rather impressive for a human. Xander was practically whimpering under him by now and fisting his cock fiercely Spike pushed deeper, hitting that sweet spot just a couple of more times. The boy came with a howl, ejaculating hot sperm into Spike’s hand. With a last thrust he finally let go, pressing his fingers into the boy’s hip, the other hand still stroking his wilting erection. If he actually shouted Xander’s name, it was just because his teeth were so itching to bite him that he had to do something to distract them. Really.

Collapsing on top of the boy they both lay struggling for breath until Spike remembered he wasn’t supposed to do that and reluctantly stopped. He actually liked panting, it reminded him of the few times Angelus breathed. And the not so few times he’d made Spike breathe. And moan. And…

“Breathe” Xander’s muffled voice woke him up from his memory trip and for a moment he thought he’d maybe thought out loud.

“What?”

“Can’t… breathe… you… big… lump… of… dead… flesh.”

“Oh.” Reluctantly he rolled off the sweaty boy, pouting as his cock popped out. And just when it was getting warm and comfy. Lying on his back he studied the ceiling as the boy gasped beside him. Really lumpy this bed. Better than that bloody chair though. The man who invented pleather should be eaten. Silently he wondered if Xander would kick him out now. Or if he would expect this to be a part of their living arrangement. Not that he would mind that. As he’d said, the boy was very fuckable indeed and after all Spike was a vampire. He had needs.

“So…”

“So…”

“You can have the shower first, but don’t use up all the hot water.”

Spike stared at him in astonishment. “That’s all?”

“What? Oh. Uh… and if you tell anyone I will…”

“Yeah, yeah. Hate you too.”

As Spike trotted off to the shower a small smile played upon his lips. Guess he was staying.

Fin


End file.
